Prank Gone Wrong
by Fullmetal224
Summary: Ed plays the greatest prank ever...but not on who he expects. Contains spanking.


Here's a new story!

WARNING! Contains two spankings of a teen.

Prank Gone Wrong

It was a normal day in Eastern HQ. The snickering of a certain blond alchemist could be heard inside a certain fire alchemist's office. Ed had the perfect trap rigged up for the colonel. A bucket of certain liquid was perched at the top of the door. Roy, of course, would never suspect it! Ed heard footsteps approaching the office, and quickly finished rigging up the trap and hid behind the desk. He heard someone step in the room, and the bucket fall. It worked! It was a sucess! Ed jumped out of his hiding spot and smirked mockingly at his victim.

"HA!!! I gotcha Colonel Ba#$%*#!!!" Ed yelled. Then saw his victim was not Mustang at all! Instead, he got Armstrong! Ed frozed, his eyes wide. '_Oh, crap!_' He screamed in his head. Armstrong had an angry look on his face. He wasn't going to spank him was he!? Armstrong traipsed over to Ed, and picked him up around the middle, tucking him under one arm. Ed felt his pants being pulled down, followed by his boxers. With the clothing at his ankles and his bottom unprotected, Ed began to squirm uncontrollablly.

After a few seconds, Ed felt Armstrong's hard hand fall on his poor backside. Ed wailed and kicked. A second _**WHACK**_ echoed around the office. Ed grabbed a handful of Armstrong's shirt, and held on. Armstrong silently spanked Ed for a few moments, before Ed went totally limp, sobbing his eyes out. After Ed finally calmed down, Armstrong set him on his feet in a small corner. Ed turned and looked at Armstrong in confusion. Armstrong simply turned Ed to face the corner, and moved Ed's hands so they were placed on his head.

A few minutes went by and Ed noticed that the pain in his rear was getting worse. He started to reach down, but the sound of a throat being cleared stopped him. He quickly put his hand back on his head, and switched to plan B: He started to shift from foot to foot. It was a constant left foot up, right foot up, left, right, left, right, and so on, with fresh tears building up along with the pain. Ed also noticed that his arms and legs were starting to get was about to just run out of the office, when he heard the door open.

Roy was now back, and looking at Ed's dark pink bare backside in confusion. It was all cleared up when Armstrong explained everything that had happened. "I wanted to know if you wanted to see what punishment took place." Armstrong finished. Roy looked at Ed, then at Armstrong, and at Ed again. '_Please say no! I don't know if I can take much more! Please!_' Ed pleaded in his head. "Since the prank was aimed at me, I guess I would enjoy that. And...make sure to get the thighs too, they're a little pale." Roy answered, smirking.

Ed let out his favorite string of curse words in his head as Roy moved to sit at his desk, Riza, Havoc, Falman, Breda, Furey, and Hughes on either side of him, all watching what was taking place with great insrest. They watched as Armstrong dragged the squirming Ed to the front of the room, picked him up, and tucked him under his arm with a bare bottom on display the whole time. Armstrong did this as if the gang wasn't even there. Roy smirked as he watched the whole scene before him.

Ed had never felt more sorry in his entire life. This was the worst and most painful day of his life! He also felt rage toward Mustang for actually _wanting_ Armstrong to do this! He whimpered in anticipation as Armstrong lifted his hand and let it fall. Ed yelped and grabbed onto Armstrong's shirt. Armstrong didn't stop the spanking unil Ed's rear was dark red. He moved his hand lower, and swatted the tender thighs for what seemed like hours. Once they matched his bottom, Ed went totally limp, crying like a newborn baby.

Once Armstrong set him on his feet, Ed flung his hands back and started rubbing, while doing what mustang called 'The Spanky Dance', Ed hopping from foot to foot with his pants still around his ankles, crying openly. Soon, Ed finally stopped, and heard Mustang clapping. He angrily looked over at the colonel and his friends, and realized he had been half-naked the whole time. He scrambled to pull up his boxers and pants, along with a pain-filled hiss. Once his pants were up and his belt was fastned, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't you have something to say to the colonel?" Armstrong asked firmy. Ed glared at the colonel. He ws not one for apologies, but he knew if he didn't, he would never sit down again. He just wanted to get out of that office, away from the colonel's smug grin. "I'm...s-sorry." Ed stammered. Mustang then finally let him go. Ed ran out of tthe office and to his dorm, clutching his backside. '_I'll get back at him. Just you wait, Mustang._' Ed thought.

...done! R&R!!!


End file.
